Double Trouble
by The Red Lightning
Summary: The blond cadet didn't know what he was in for when he saw that man.


**Double Trouble**

_By The Red Lightning_

**Summary:** The blond cadet didn't know what he was in for when he saw that man.

**Disclaimer:** I'm not the owner of 07-Ghost, that title belongs to Amemiya Yuki.

"…" – talking

_italics_ – thoughts

Enjoy the ride.

* * *

The blond boy was smashed against the hard concrete wall in the dimly lit prison cell. It had been a bad idea to try help his best friend escape, when he himself got caught in the end. He had known they wouldn't buy the idea that he had been taken hostage. Hence it left him in his current predicament, jammed between the hard concrete wall and broad chest of muscles.

It had happened so fast, one moment he had been standing there telling the man he had been taken hostage, and in the next he was smashed against the wall so hard he could feel blood dribble down from his forehead.

He didn't like his current situation at all, the tall man behind him had a dark aura around him. Once he had been slammed into the wall like this, his suspicions about the man slowly got confirmed. That the man had a sadistic streak probably.

With bound hands, there was not much the boy could do to brace himself for the first impact with the wall. He suddenly felt disgusted, even if he couldn't see his hands he knew and felt something he'd rather not. It was not that hard to figure out, the man behind him was much taller than him. Taking that into the equation as well as a sword handle poking into his side, just above his hips. It was the man's crotch he felt.

Mikage had groaned in discomfort at being manhandled like this, he didn't like it at all and especially not the way the taller male's hair was tickling his cheek and hot breath was dancing down his neck.

"Good boys don't lie." The words rolled into the blonds ear carrying a menacing undertone. "Bad boys gets punished." As if to prove the statement the blond boy was slammed into concrete wall again.

More blood ran down from his temple, he decided the man behind him was sick, especially since a wet tongue ran over his temple, lapping up the blood. An involuntary shiver went through his body, he needed to get away from here, and fast. He tried to trash around and get out of the predicament he was in, but it only earned him a throbbing ear, as the man behind him had buried his sharp teeth into Mikage's ear. It hurt and he had let out an uncontrolled scream of agony, much to the other male's pleasure.

A vicious grin spread over the military man's lips. It was music to his ears to hear the blond boy cry out in agony.

"Still resisting, huh?" he used his entire body weight and strength to press the boy further into the wall.

Even though the blond boy held pride to not give in and tell the man, he couldn't hold back the tears of pain, which escaped his eyes and cascaded down his cheeks. His mind was strong, but his body couldn't keep up with the torture.

"You like playing games? That's funny, because so do I." there was an unpleasant tone the man used, sending shivers down the boy's spine.

It made Mikage want to get away, it sent unpleasant chills down his spine. He couldn't deny he was afraid. After all he had heard rumours about this man. Rumours you didn't speak about in the open. This man was a part of Chief of Staff Ayanami's personal unit, also known as the Black Hawks.

"Tch. You're nothing special..." Mikage spat out defensively against the wall.

He knew that insulting your captor wasn't the smartest thing to do, but he felt he had to defend himself somehow, and with his hands bound and his legs useless against this man. That only left one option; his mouth.

"Ooh?" glee laced that voice, as the dark haired man leaned down. "You don't seem to realize what position you're in." he said dangerously into the boy's ear. "There's many ways I could have _fun_ with you; without having to kill you."

Mikage had to admit that those words slightly scared him, but he refused to show it. Instead he pretended to be tough.

"So what? That only proves what lowlife scum you are..." he paused before he spat out. "You monster!" he barely got to finish his sentence before his head was roughly smashed against the wall, making his vision blur for a split second, and his already bleeding temple to bleed more.

"You know nothing about hell." the tone spoke volumes of threat and seriousness.

"Then show me or leave me alone!" the blond cadet didn't know what made him act this tough, but he got a huge adrenaline kick out of it. He felt brave and almost invincible.

"I don't think you know what you're asking for, but fine." the Lt. Commander from the Black Hawks had grew tired of this game, as he threw the boy onto the floor in the middle of the room. Giving the blond boy a rough beating, and never giving him a chance to collect himself before the next hit.

Mikage coughed up blood on the already blood splashed floor. His body was aching all over, and he was sure he had some broken ribs or perhaps even bones too. He had known it wouldn't be a good idea to act tough, not before this cold blooded monster, yet he had still done it and hence ended up in the state he currently was in.

A hand grabbed a fistful of blond hair, yanking the boy to his knees.

"It's too bad we don't have time..." the blond cadet's face was firmly pressed into the man's crotch.

There was a musky scent of the man's arousal, Mikage noted disgusted, as the scent invaded his nostrils.

"Maybe next time~" Hyuuga said cheerfully as he released his grip on the cadet's hair, to have the laws of physic take over, making the boy fall helplessly onto him.

Mikage couldn't use his arms to prevent it, nor did he have the strength to push away. It was so humiliating. If only he had possessed the strength, he would have bitten the hard flesh rod. He could feel it beneath those clothes. Bite it hard to make the man understand he was not a plaything. The musky scent disappeared from his nose along with his only support to stay up.

The floor welcomed him the very same way the wall had, harsh and hard. Now the smell of blood and dirt filled his nostrils. His blond hair was slowly dyed red as it soaked up the blood from the floor.

Though his humiliation didn't end there, as one heavy military boot stepped onto his pretty face. Making the blond cadet's face grind into the floor painfully.

"We'll play more next time~" Hyuuga said before stepping of off the boy and leaving the prison cell, leaving the blond boy to regret in his misery.

**THE END

* * *

**

**A/N:** I just don't know what got me to write this. I think it was cause I wanted some Hyuuga vs Mikage action or something. Though I have no idea why it turned to be torture, I guess I have a subconscious sadistic streak perhaps? XD

No matter, I hope you enjoyed it. It's far from the best I've written, but it has to serve it's purpose.

Please drop a review, even if it is just one word! But please don't flame…  
Thanks for reading my fic and I appreciate reviewers


End file.
